


March 9, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One new smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face as he accepted Supergirl's spirit never materializing.





	March 9, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

One new smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face as he accepted Supergirl's spirit never materializing and remembered when he hit her for messing up his sermon papers recently.

THE END


End file.
